On the inside I'm fragile -Spoby one shot-
by that-spoby-shipper
Summary: Spencer Hastings has been bullied for 4 years but now everything is truly beginning to hurt her, what will happen when Toby Cavanaugh finds out about his girl being harassed? * Spencer/ spoby centric One shot! *


Spencer Hastings had always been intelligent, witty, sarcastic, stubborn, hardheaded, and competitive. These were just a few of her personality traits. So when Spencer began to be harassed by other classmates she thought nothing of it, I mean in her house that same harassment was just another form of tough love. Spencer had been able to dismiss the hate for almost 4 years but now everything was finally weighing down on her.

Spencer had been beating herself up for the past few days, she knew that the things she was being harassed for were silly… I mean why should you be harassed for being smart? But Spencer could not help but get upset from all the hate she was getting, she was being hated on for being a "show off", being "too smart", being ugly because apparently her figure is to 'slim', and of course everyone just had to hate the fact that she was dating Toby Cavanaugh.

For the past few days Spencer has been stuck between telling someone and getting this off of her chest or keeping the Hastings' name and not letting anyone in on how she felt, Spencer has finally decided that not telling anyone would be the safer option.

* * *

It has been a few days since the hate had really started impacting Spencer and today was already a hard day, Spencer was now looking through the loads of hate on her twitter page. Just as Spencer was about to cry she heard a knock on her door.

"Hello?" Spencer said as she peeked out from behind the door.

"Hey, it's just me," Toby replied, Spencer sighed… her day had just gotten a little better.

"Come on in," Spencer said as she opened the door, allowing Toby to enter her house.

Once Toby was in Spencer's house and the door was closed, they had both shared a very quick yet passionate kiss before going to sit on the couch. Once they were both situated on the couch, Spencer had noticed something that could possibly let Toby in on what was going on. From where they were sitting Toby could clearly see what was on Spencer's laptop screen, he could see everything that had been happening to her.

Spencer gasped and quickly went to shut her laptop but apparently her actions were too obvious because Toby began asking questions.

"Spencer what's wrong, what don't you want me to see?" Toby asked her, the concern was apparent in his voice and eyes.

"What are you talking about?" Spencer asked Toby, trying to play dumb.

"Spence you just shot up and closed your laptop, what don't you want me to see?" Toby asked her, being a little more firm this time.

Spencer had said nothing, she just nervously glanced around the room.

"Spencer if there is something going on, the only way I can help you is if I know!" Toby pointed out, trying to convince her on letting him in on her little secret.

"Honestly Toby, it's nothing. But if you must know just read my Twitter feed." Spencer told Toby, finally giving in to his pleas.

Toby just nodded as he sat up and opened her laptop, as he read the tweets Spencer stayed silent and tugged on her sleeves.

After a few minutes of reading the hate Spencer had been getting, Toby finally closed her laptop and looked over at her with tears in his eyes.

"Toby, just ignore the things they are saying about you! I promise they don't affect the way I see you!" Spencer begged Toby, she was worried that the hate she was getting about him was what made him cry.

"Spencer that is not what is making me cry! What is making me cry is the fact that people can be so rude to my amazing girlfriend, and she will not let me in on what is going on!" Toby said to Spencer, he was not mad at her he was just hurt.

"I'm sorry Toby, I just didn't want to drag you into this mess." Spencer said quietly as she scooted closer to Toby and hugged him.

"Spencer don't apologize, I'm not mad at you baby, I am mad at everybody who is hating on you." Toby said as he kissed the top of Spencer's head.

"I just ignore them, what they say doesn't affect me," Spencer lied, trying to keep her emotions in line.

"Spencer bulling hurts everyone, no matter how strong they are. And do not say it does not hurt you because you are a Hastings and your not supposed to be hurt by that stuff, you are aloud to have emotions Spencer, everyone has them!" Toby told Spencer as he held her tighter.

"Yea well honestly, I don't let that stuff get to me." Spencer said in her most convincing voice, hoping Toby would drop the subject.

"Spencer, look me in the eyes and tell me that," Toby ordered Spencer, knowing that she was lying.

Spencer looked up but she could not look Toby in the eye, she just stared at the couch, trying her hardest not to cry.

"Spencer, I saw how glossy your eyes were when I came inside, it's okay to cry I wont judge you!" Toby told Spencer as he grabbed her hand.

Spencer finally let her walls come down, once she realized that no matter what, when she was around Toby she would not be judged! Right as the first tear rolled her cheek Toby quickly pulled her into his chest and held her tight as all of her emotions came flowing out.

After about 30 minutes Spencer's sobs had turned into a steady stream of tears, and now Toby figured it was the proper time to take her up to bed.

Toby quickly lifted Spencer up bridal style and walked her to her room.

Once they were both in her room, Toby laid Spencer down on her bed and planted a gentle kiss on her lips. Spencer must have thought Toby was leaving because as soon as he pulled away, she grabbed his wrist in fear of being left alone.

"Oh Spence, I'm not going anywhere." Toby reassured her as he got in the bed, immediately Spencer cuddled up as close to Toby as she could possibly get.

"Thank you for today Toby, I love you so much." This was all Spencer said before she drifted off to sleep in the arms of her lover, knowing that for once everything would be okay.

**A/N: Whoop whoop! I just got this one shot (that I have been wanting to do for a while) done! Yay! **

**Anyways please tell me what you think and if I should make any other one shots… I have one that seems really fun in mind ;)**

**Xox**

**Mady **

**Ps:**

**Go follow me on twitter: Troiansdarling **

**If you follow me and let me know your user on here I will shout you out in my next author's note! =D**


End file.
